Mister Meathook
by Lord Splattergore
Summary: After months in exile, the master of stupidity and legengary fan fic author returns. In this modern day JacktheRipper, people are being killed by some perverted psycho. Bone shattering plot twists ahead! Supported by the Union of Rebels UoR.
1. Fall of the I I B

Disclaimer: I do not own FLCL. If I did, this fan fiction story would no doubt be one of the many sequels that I create. If Gainax, the gods who created FLCL, request it, I shall remove this piece from the WWW.

Warning: This story will contain cliche, yet bar raising gore and other vulgar stuff. If you are NOT 17 or older, please leave at once!

Ultima Tech LTD, in affiliation with ODIN (the almighty Norse god), presents:

MISTER MEATHOOK:

Furi Kuri, Second Genocide!

Chapter One: FALL OF THE INTERSTELLAR IMMIGRATION BUREAU

In the liberal town of Mabase, Japan, everything seemed normal. Adults went to work. Kids went to school. No extra terrestrial activity was seen, at least not since some fourteen months ago.

The main character of this story, a thirteen year old child, had awoken from what appeared to be a good dream.

He stood no more than 5-feet-2, weighed no more than 100lbs. His brown mop of hair was now shoulder length. His Blue eyes cold as ice. He smiled grimly as he chuckled internally. No doubt some twisted idea passed through his thought process. He threw his puke green bed sheets off of him, revealing he was fully dressed in a black Mayhem t-shirt and camouflage pants. Reaching under the bed, he grabbed his black socks and steel toed combat boots which were of the same color. After double knotting his foot gear, he grabbed his black boot bag, which had a crimson baphomet sewed onto it, and headed downstairs.

"Noata-kun."

The young one looked to his left and saw his father, who was reclined on his red Lay-Z-Boy, watching some sort of murder on the television news.

Newscaster: The meat hook killer is still on the loose. No one knows who he is, but his style is most intriguing in the minds of gore fanatics.

Some random fanatic: The meat hook killer is definately the best thing to come out of this country since that episode of Yu-Gi-Oh when the gang caught Kaiba and Jonouchi in the middle of gay butt sex!

"Raise hell, my son!" He threw his son the devil ensignia, which was a cliche among metallers.

Noata smirked. "Whatever Ka-san, whatever." He walked out the door and onto the street.

(((((Scene break)))))

At school, in classroom 4-B, Naota reclined with his feet on the desk.

His teacher, a man with a fair tan, standing about 5-feet-7, was dressed in a brown suit and red tie. His glasses seemed to match his tie. Hair was a generic black and eyes a generic brown. His name was Kira Sung Lee. As he entered the class, his eyes focused on the young Nandaba. He sighed, and approached. "Son, I think it's high time you learned to accept Jesus Christ as your lord and savior."

Naota lightly shook his head. As angry as he was for an insult like this, he knew it wasn't entirely his fault. After all, he was born and raised in Seoul, South Korea, a land were it is uncommon to see anything but Fundamentalist Christians.

After all these weeks of the boy's rejecting his advice, he finally snapped. "God damn punk, it's not bad enough that you ruined your life! You had to drag Ninamori down with you!"

Naota was void of any emotion. "She brought it upon herself."

Mister Sung Lee scowled before heading to the front of the classroom.

Gaku, easily the smartest next to Ninamori, took over as class rep. He still had a virtual skin head and those thick glasses. Standing in front of the class, it was time for his routine. "Rise… Bow… Sit."

Sakura and Shinobu Ninamori had always planned on homeschooling their daughter, though it seemed they had no choice. After their divorce, Eri was expelled from school on less-than-honorable terms. Rumor had it she was found in the men's locker room, dressed in nothing more than a pink thong, going down on some guy. She took the blame for it, claiming she offered him 10,000 Yen to do so.

Naota sighed at the girl's naivety. He thought it didn't make sense how she allowed her parent's actions to bring her down.

(((((Scene break)))))

After school, Naota walked out of the front gate...alone. He pretty much lived as a hermit these days, mindlessly indulging himself in the most unadultrated of Black Metal music. He pretty much mastered his Rickenbecker, though he scowled at what that bass guitar meant. It was a symbol for the liar, the deceiver, the ice cold bitch that was only known as Haruko.

He whisped inaudibly, "That bitch."

"Why can't you be a man? Call me a bitch to my face!"

Naota jerked his head up. If heaven was a girl, it was most definately the girl in front of him. Eri, who stood about 5-foot-1, had dyed her hair to match her eyes. For a girl the age of 14, she was filled out extremely well. He perky breasts were a larger B cup. Her waist and abs were tight, in addition to her butt. And her legs! They were so long, so slender, so shapely! Her neck and collar bone were also nothing short of miraculous. She was dressed in a red, leather miniskirt which didn't even cover her rear end. If one were to peep, they would get a good glimpse of her black thong. Her red, translucent button-up, short sleeve shirt was only buttoned at the second and third button from the top, giving you a clear view of her sexy abs, neck, collar, and slender arms. Her fair tan was unnaturally perfect, yet it was truly natural! Having no bra on, you could see her perfectly crafted breasts through her shirt. The small of her back was also something to behold as well. "Damn woman, were a bra!"

"With ultra perky breasts like these? What's the point? They're not gonna sag until I start breast feeding, and I sure as hell don't plan on having kids."

Naota rolled his eyes. "Decency, for one."

"I guess being a devout Viking makes you decent, eh Nandaba?"

He smirked. "Guess you got a point there."

They started down the sidewalk, leaving the school behind.

Eri giggled, "So what did I do to get on your shit list this time?"

"I was thinking of Haruko, actually."

"Oh..."

"She used me, Eri-chan. It's not the nicest feeling." He stared at the ground. His brows cramping, possibly with rage.

"Are you sick?"

"Nani?"

"You called me Eri-chan."

"My bad, won't happen again."

"Oh, but I like it when you call me by my first name. It's much sexier when we're on first name terms."

Naota chuckled. "Speaking of sexy, are you supposed to be Santa's little helper?"

"Say what?"

His sly grin was too apparent. "You know, the one that services him when he's reading the _LIST_."

"Oh shuddup!" She punched him in the shoulder.

"Jeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeesus Christ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

(((((Scene break)))))

In Naota's room, he held an ice pack to his right arm as he sat on the lower bunk. "I can't believe how hard you punch."

"Maybe I could be a boxer?" She beamed.

"You could be, but I guess there's the chance that your face could one day get busted up... I mean, you're ugly enough as it is."

"I'll break your other arm too!" The female threatened to administer more pain, the malice in her eyes told she was absolutely serious.

"Gomen! Gomen!"

She turned her back to him, staring at the street below though the window. "What do you really think of me?"

Noata blushed, thanking Odin that she couldn't see his face. "Well, you have matured quite a bit in the past six or so months.

Eri blushed too.

"Not just physically, but mentally as well. You're no longer the manipulative, scheming wench who would go through any means to get what she wants."

A brow raised on the girl's face. At first, she wanted to beat the stuffing out of the brat, but then it came to her, she wasn't any different than Haruko, back then. However, that's not the case NOW.

"I'm so sorry."

The boy scratched his head. "For what?"

"I failed to be a good friend."

She turned to face him. The light that shoned through the window made her look nothing less than a goddess, though the tears...this made this image seem so tragic.

"Why are you crying?" Naota asked weakly. "Did someone close to you die or something?"

"I don't deserve you."

She shakily walked over to him.

"You're wier..."

He was cut off as Eri pushed her lips to his, muffling his voice.

"I'm sorry, Naota, if only things were different." She slowly left, without saying another word.

Naota pondered this situation, but after a few minutes of hard thinking, and ultimately, a migraine, he thought he should leave it be. After all, it was getting dark, and the time had at last come. He sprung out of bed and opened one of the drawers on his dresser. He smiled at what he saw.

(((((Scene Break)))))

Mandarin Li Fu, the most prestigious Chinese restaurant in town, was occupied by a couple that _REALLY_ stood out. One was a man with red hair and Ray-ban sunglasses. He was dressed in a black suit with a sky blue tux, navy blue tie, and had prosthetic eyebrows.

A woman, a ganguro girl to be more precise, sat across from him. She was in an elegant red gown that displayed generous cleavage and was cut right below her knees. It was tight-fitting, so you could clearly see her sexy, mildly athletic, perky figure. Of course, her calves made most men drool. Her high heals were of a red that was equally shiny.

"Check please." Amarao asked a waiter, devoid of any emotion.

A few seconds later, the waiter returned with the check. He looked at the check. It was a mere 75,000 Yen, nothing the man, General Amarao of the Interstellar Immigration Bureau couldn't handle. He pulled out a 100,000 Yen bill, and handed it to the waiter.

"Thank you sir!"

"Shall we go, Kitsu?"

Kitsurubami smiled. "Of course, dear."

They walked out of the restaurant, heading towards their Volkwagen Phaeton, which was painted Black. However, they were faced with an untimely and unfortunate dilemna. A seemingly young man, dressed in full body Kevlar, gasmask, and combat boots, leaned against their car. His utility belt probably contained some razor wire. In his left hand, he held his trademark, the symbol of his legacy... a meat hook.

Amarao smiled. "You think you're any match for the IIB?"

The killer was silent.

"Step aside, Kitsu." Underneath his suit was a black holster for his silenced PP9 handgun.

The bullets, aimed at his head, bounced off like nothing.

Kitsu had a hidden holster on her left inner thigh. She drew out what appeared to be a Desert Eagle .357 semi automatic magnum pistol.

Bang! Bang! Bang! The bullets were harmlessly deflected.

Amarao growled. "He must have at least three layers of armor!"

The mystery man ran up to the IIB general, delivering an uppercut to the heart, meat hook in hand, that

ended the man's life. Amarao choked to death on his own blood.

The mad killer was soaked from the spray of crimson liquid. Wasting no time, however, he impaled the ganguro

with the meat hook. He held the back of her head, allowing her to slowly descend to the ground, lifeless.

He had no need to bring Amarao with him, though upon suspecting Kitsurubami, he knew that before he disposed of

her body, he would need to have some fun with it.

_End Chapter One._


	2. Her Torment, Her Humiliation, Thy Rage

Chapter Two: HER TORMENT, HER HUMILIATION, THY RAGE

A pale, yet stunning beauty of 19 years... Standing no more than 5-foot-5, with tight abs, ass, full breasts, shimmering black hair, and purple eyes... Dressed in a black gown that showed a lot of cleavage, was pulled over her dark purple panties. She was feeling herself, thinking of the enigma only known as the Meathook. "So sexy," she whispered.

This amazing gothic beauty, known as Ayeka Mishima, was head of the southern branch of Japan's crime syndicate, the Yakuza. Reaching under her pillow, she pulled out a curved, navy blue sheath, which contained a Muramasa-signed Wakizashi. She drew the blade and slit her already scarred right wrist. Blood turned her on, and she thought her blood was of the sweetest kind. "Mmmm" she moaned. She continued this sado-masochistic pleasure run until her body rocked with sweet passion. All that was on her mind was the meathook, and how she longed to have him or her as a gaijin.

(((((Scene Break)))))

Naota awoke late the next morning. "Shit." He scorned himself for possibly missing half his classes. Suddenly, he froze. There was some unexpected weight holding him down, weight that needed to be _dealt_ with... Or so he thought. He looked down and saw Ninamori holding on to him. "What the hell?"

She slowly rose. "I'm sorry, Naota-kun. I just couldn't put up with my dad's abuse any longer."

Naota thanked Odin that she didn't bring up anything out of the unusual. "I need to get dressed for school."

"So?"

"I can't have you here now. You'll just have to come back later."

"You bad boy. I know what you really want to do."

He was scared stiff. "Huh?"

"You want to fantasize about my womanly bod-ay."

Naota chuckled with relief. "Yeah, that's it."

Eri's smirk was one of an evil, devious villian. "Of course, I could pleasure you in ways beyond the scope of your limited imagination."

His consciousness was in turmoil. There was only one way to get her to leave; tell her that he truly despises her. Of course, he wouldn't want that.

"Eri-chan..." He sounded desperate.

"Yes honey?"

"How much do you like me?"

She virtually suffocated the poor boy with her massive bear hug. "I thought you'd never ask." She sniffled, her crying apparent. "Why?"

"I just want to know if I can trust you."

She forced a smile, planting several short, but sweet kisses on his lips. "I think I'm in love with you, does that help?"

He turned his head away. "Eri-chan, I'm flattered to hear that, but..."

"But?"

"I'm not sure if I can trust you." He started to ball.

"Naota-kun?"

"I did something horrible. I'm the one who truly doesn't deserve you. I… I…"

She placed her index finger on his lips. "I'm a prostitute Naota. What could you have done that is so much worse?" Eri looked into his eyes, as if she was mesmerized by them.

The sparkle in his eyes faded. "I killed them." His voice was not that of a human. It was a low pitched demon grunt.

"Say that again?"

"Look in the closet, you'll see the evidence."

Ninamori slowly crept up to the closet, trembling in fear. An inhuman throb banged at her heart as she opened the door. She saw a cardboard box. Stuffed within that box, underneath his brother's belongings, she saw it...

...she saw...

It...

The...

Shiny...

Meat...

Hook...

Her eyes were lifeless for a few seconds, though she finally regained her composure, with a smile no less. "Naota-kun, do you know what this means?"

"Why are you smiling? What's so fucking joyous? I'm a murderer, damn it!"

"We are perfect for each other, a match spawned from the ninth ring of hell." She crept back into bed with him, planting soft kisses on his face, his lips.

"You won't run away?" He asked, virtually begging.

Her demeanor was borderline insane/maso-sadistic. "Never, we will suffer together for all eternity. I love you, Naota-kun."

His facial expression changed from one of fear to one of happiness. "As I love you, Eri-chan." They went in for a deep, passionate kisses, allowing their tongues to collide in a battle for dominance.

Unfortunately, a certain robot ruined the moment by walking in on them, much to their dismay.

"What the hell do you want? Can't you see I'm busy?" Noata growled, Eri giggling at his frustration.

rootkanchi# write Noata

Dude, we've got trouble. A miss Mishima and a couple of Yakuza thugs have tracked Ninamori here and plan to take her back to their hideout.

C-d

"Eri-chan?" Naota questioned, sympathetically of course.

"My father... That bastard sold me out to them. They threatened to kill him unless A) He gives them a 50,000,000 yen, or B) He sells me into prostitution. I don't know what the deal is, but their leader, Ayeka Mishima, has some sort of grudge against my dad."

"Eri, whatever you do, do not fret. I will take care of this." His eyes were filled with a demonic aura. Bloodlust would soon engulf him.

Her smile was as bright as ever. She was truly flattered that he was willing to kill for her.

"Kanchi, I want you to get dad and gramps as far away from here as possible. They don't need to see the bloodshed that is going to take place."

(((((Scene Break)))))

Kanchi arrived downstairs, seeing that one of the thugs, both of which were dressed in ninja attire, had a katana to an old, bald, out of shape man.

"Come on old man, you better tell us where that slut is, or we're gonna have to kill you."

"Robot," Ayeka commanded, eyeing Kanchi with suspicion, "I know much about you… You marvelous gem. Why not work for me?"

rootkanchi# write Yakuza mistress

Cuz you're a cunt rag.

C-d

She smiled. "I guess those Medical Mechanica programmers didn't give you much of a brain. Turning you to scrap is effortless."

"You have a problem, take it up with me."

Naota, dressed in multiple layers of Kevlar armor, entered, gasmask, utility belt, meathook and all.

Miss Mishima's eyes grew wide in sick delight. "Meathook, how I long to have your sex intertwined against my own."

"I hate to disappoint you, but my genitalia belongs to someone else."

"The Ninamori girl, of course." Her smile was indeed filled with lust and a killer's passion.

"How dare you disrespect mistress Mishima that way!" One of the ninjas, this one armed with a kodachi, charged at the Meathook, though his attempt at stabbing was easily evaded. In retaliation, the meat hook went right through his skull with an overhead slash, puncturing his pee-sized brain. When Naota withdrew his hook, blood and specs of brain tissue could be seen.

The other ninja thug reeled back in fear.

The Yukuza boss muttered in digust. "Lowly coward." She quickly revealed her Muramasa. The last ninja was beheaded by its master, punishment for showing weakness. As the head rolled on the floor, a fountain of blood flowed from the stump that was once a neck.

The Meathook, Naota Nandaba, got into a defensive Tae Kwon Do form.

Ayeka was no longer expressing any emotion. It was almost as if she was in a trance. "It is not my intention to fight you. In fact, I only wish the best for you. Eri as well."

"Forgive me, but I don't belive you."

"Then we must fight, fair man. However... you will lose. I am a master of Kung Fu, Ninjitsu, and Muay Thai."

"I'm a master of plain kicking ass and sodomizing."

"Oh Kami." She was about to have an orgasm then and there. "That is _SO_ sexy!"

As she was distracted, Kanchi picked up both Shigekumi and Kamon, and bolted the hell away from there.

"For Odin's sake, you are a pathetic, oversexed slut."

The Yakuza queen growled at his snood remark. "I swear on my mother's legacy, that I... Mishima, Ayeka Kanako, shall defeat you with every ounce of my body, mind, and spirit!"

_End Chapter Two._


	3. Sisters of the Yakuza

Chapter Three: SISTERS OF THE YAKUZA

The gothic beauty stared down at the younger man who was clad in kevlar armor. She appeared lifeless as she raised her blade to the sky. "I call upon thou, flames of torment. Punish thy enemy with bitter vehemence, Blaze of Ifrit!"

A spark of pure energy shot out of the Muramasa, followed by a trail of flame.

The blast hit Naota square in the chest, sending him through both the living room and dining room walls. He landed with a massive thud on the grass of his backyard. He knew now that she was also a Pagan sorceress, meaning he was borderline out of luck and just plain screwed.

"Naota Nandaba, it would be in your best interest to stand down."

Underneath that thick armor, the boy shook with rage. "I don't care who or what you are, I'll kill you, for Eri!"

Ayeka Kanako Mishima had a look of unadultrated rage on her face, as if she were Satan incarnate. "This is a waste of my time!" She withdrew her wakizashi and slashed at Naota's chest with her black, polished fingernails. Because of her unknown, unnatural strength, she cut through his armor, even leaving a gaping claw mark on his chest.

"What the hell was that?" Naota asked, struck with a new found fear. He tried to assure himself it wasn't real.

His time to ponder was cut short when the crazed woman delivered a massive round house kick to the side of his neck, catapulting him through the house and on to the street in front of it. Needless to say, he wasn't conscious.

Not too much later, the Yakuza mistress stood above his seemingly lifeless body. She hoisted him over her shoulders with ease and took him back inside the house.

Eri sat on Naota's lower bunk, contemplating the situation. Though the odds seemed grim, she hoped he would be okay.

Seconds later, Ayeka entered the room, Naota hoisted on her shoulders.

"Naota-kun!" Eri screamed, paling in the face from shock.

"He will live."

"What did you just say?"

"His life is not threatened, Eri-kun."

The younger woman sighed relief, but not for long. "Did you just call me Eri... Kun?!!!"

The older woman smiled before puling the Ninamori girl into a warm embrace. "There are so many details that must be revealed to you."

"Kay..." She wasn't comfortable, to say the least.

"Let us return to base. All will be revealed there."

At the base, in a room only lit by a black candle, Ayeka laid Naota's limp body on a white canopy bed. Eri sat next to him, caressing his now unmasked face as he slept.

"How long have you two been intimate?" There was a genuine smile on the dark girl's face, something that hasn't been seen for a long time.

Eri blushed, though her face turned cross mere seconds later. "I believe you owe me an explanation before I answer you question!"

Ayeka giggled. "Very well."

((((( Flashback: Nearly twenty years ago )))))

A middle aged man with grey hair and black eyes, dressed in a lab coat, approached what appeared to be a woman in a hospital gown. She appeared to be an older Eri. A man sat by her side. He stood about 5-feet-9, had purple hair and brown eyes, and was clad in a grey business suit and green tie.

The doctor, Kurogasa, spoke. "Mister and Misses Ninamori, I'm afraid your daughter was born quite prematurely, and will most definitely die before sunrise tomorrow."

"Oh God, Shinobu!" Sakura cried.

"Why god?" Shinobu scowled.

"However, there just maybe hope."

"We don't care, just do whatever needs to be done!" Shinobu demanded.

"Well, I should warn you... It's a procedure that is in the experimental stage, and it's VERY expensive."

"WE DON'T CARE!!"

The next morning, they found out the experiment was a success.

"What shall we name her, Shinobu?"

He appeared to be deep in though. "I don't know... Perhaps Ayeka Kanako Ninamori?"

Sakura smiled. "That's a wonderful name!"

((((( Present )))))

Ayeka sobbed lightly. "I was injected with Atomsk's DNA, giving me powers far beyond human comprehension. However, they couldn't afford it, so they had to borrow money from the Yakuza."

After four years, she had become unusually developed. Her body was comparable to that of a 16 year old, and already had a small grasp of the magic of Atomsk. When the Yakuza come to collect their payment...

((((( Flashback: Nearly sixteen years ago )))))

A ninja-like figure was cupping a feel of the overly developed Ayeka. "Since you cannot afford to pay us back, I guess we have no choice to take her with us. I'm sure she'll make for a fine prostitute!"

"How dare you!" Shinobu growled.

"How about I take your life instead?

The male Ninamori trembled in fear. He didn't want to die. "Fine, take her," the mayor of Mabase replied in a zombie-like tone.

"Shinobu, how could you?" Sakura asked, disgusted by her husband's decision.

"Daddy? Daddy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed as the ninja hauled as with her in his arms.

He regretted his decision, but there was nothing he could do.

((((( Present )))))

"Why doesn't daddy love me any more?" Ayeka was crying out what was about 15 years worth of tears.

"If you really are my sister, why make me a prostitute?" Eri scolded her older sister. "Why punish me instead of that bastard father of ours!"

The Yakuza mistress sniffled, wiping her tears. "I had to. If the headmaster knew I was being soft, I would be executed. They don't care about family ties, Eri. They only care about murdering and money!"

The younger of the Ninamori sisters protested. "But you have the power of Atomsk! Surely you can stand up to this headmaster!"

"You flatter me." Misstress Ayeka shook her head. "He taught me everything I know. He can read me like an open book. Though I may have the strength advantage, his skills are second to none."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh."

Eri and Ayeka turned their heads to see Naota yawing after his awakening.

"Naota-kun!" The younger of the Ninamori sisters launched herself at the young boy, hugging him for all he's worth. "I missed you so much!"

He smiled, but that smile faded when he set his gaze on Ayeka Kanako Mishima. "Why didn't you kill me?" He was now an emotionless beast, ready to feast on blood. "I feel dishonored, and ultimately think you should die for this. Afterwards, I'll sodomize you with my meathook and nut inside your rectum." His eyes were glowing red, for whatever reason.

Though both sisters were shocked to hear this, they were somehow aroused by this.

"I'll leave you two alone now." Ayeka stepped out of the room, beaming for the first time in many years.

"Naota, we need to talk..." Indeed, there was much to be discussed.

_End Chapter Three._


	4. And Hell Followed

Chapter Four: ...AND HELL FOLLOWED 

In a dark, Japanese style dojo, a pale man, with black hair, red eyes, and a massive scar over both his right eye and his chest, was meditating. He was dressed in blue, Fubu jeans and dark brown steel-toed boots. Somehow, he was able to sense the softness, the sentimentality which was manifesting within his subordinate's heart, and was disgusted by this. Indeed he would need to punish her, as he is the grand master of the Yakuza, Adremeleck, a.k.a. The Hell Knight.

At the back of the dojo was an alter like table with a three-piece weapon set, consisting of a tanto, wakizashi, and katana. However, there was another weapon there. It was a Euro styled long sword, tucked away in a jet black sheath. He diverted his attention from meditating to examine the blade, which was orange and glowed with a bright aura. He whispered to himself, "My precious Firebrand. We have spilled much blood together for the past millions of years." He grinned, thinking this indeed would be the perfect weapon to slay Ayeka, his subordinate who has allowed herself to feel emotions once again.

(((((sb)))))

"...And that's just about it." A certain, beautiful 14-year old girl finished explaining her lost family ties.

The boy in her presense was indeed in a quizzical state. "I thought the incident with Haruko and Medical Mechanica nearly 15 months ago was weird enough, now we gotta deal with this Yakuza bullshit?"

Eri shrugged. "I guess so."

"Faaawck..."

They heard knocking on the chamber's red doors, which had the carving of a serpentine dragon.

"May I come in?" It was Ayeka's voice.

"Of course!" It seemed Eri was pleased that she had a sister.

Miss Kanako Ayeka stepped into the room in all her glory! Naota's nose started to trickle blood when he saw she was completely lacking in the clothes department.

"Your boyfreind likes what he sees." The Yakuza mistress had a playful smirk on her profile.

"Um, is there a reason why you're naked? I don't think Naota can handle this." Eri stated matter-of-factly, seeing his nose was leaking a vital, crimson substance.

Ayeka's voice mocked dissappointment. "That's too bad. I was hoping the three of us could have an orgy together."

A magical bulge formed in the young man's kevlar crotch.

"Handle it or no... He's definitely aroused by the thought," the older woman pointed out.

Eri shifted her gaze to the young man's pelvic area. She smiled at the sight. "I'm not really one for sharing, but I guess I could make an exception this once."

(((((sb)))))

Naota's night at the South branch Yakuza hideout was indeed an eventful one, to say the least. There was all kinds of sex and foreplay. Hand jobs! Tongue baths! Oral sex! Titty sex! Vagina sex! Butt sex! Hand cuffs! Whips! Chains! Vibrators! All to brutally graphic for one to describe in an R-rated story.

(((((sb)))))

Several hours later, Naota had awaken in the California King Canopy that he shared with the Ninamori sisters, Eri and Ayeka. Eri snugged against his right side and Ayeka against his left. He smiled at the wonderous sight. However, this joy was short lived when a massive Earthquake struck.

"What the..."

Ayeka's torso shot up. "I sense..."

"What is it?" the younger Ninamori asked, waking up herself.

"There's no time to explain."

(((((sb)))))

Outside the compound, which was an abondoned factory deep within the mountains, the trio, now dressed, saw a huge flame from miles away.

"Is that... Mabase?!" Naota asked, his fear apparent, seeing how the entire town was engulfed in flames.

"Daddy!" Eri screamed, horrified by this turn of events.

If there was anything that Ayeka Kanako Ninamori was sure of, it was the fact Adremeleck learned of her latest acts of remorse. There would be hell to pay. She fell to her knees, shaking. "Adremeleck is coming for us. There is no escape."

"That is correct," said a fourth voice. It was very deep, and very masculine.

They turned around to see Adremeleck standing behind them, Firebrand in hand.

"You disgust me, Ayeka... Showing remorse for your sister and the Atomsk seed? How foolish." His voice and his face was devoid of any emotion. In addition, the fact he stood a good 8-feet tall and had 27" biceps really added to the intimidation factor.

"Is that the headmaster of the Yakuza?" Eri asked.

"That I am. My name is Adremeleck, the Hell Knight."

Naota was curious to what he meant by Atomsk seed. "What is an Atomsk seed?"

"Atomsk transferred his power to you. Simple enough?"

"But I don't feel anything."

Adremeleck laughed. "Of course you don't, you're too naïve and stupid to unleash your full power. My master is most please about this fact."

Ayeka was confused as she always thought he was the master of masters.

The gound shook when a fifth voice, an ultra low pitched guttural projection, sounded. And what a sound it was! "The armies of Heaven will soon be on their way. You must hold them off until I make my arrival."

Adremeleck kneeled. "As you wish... Master Lucifer."

_End Chapter Four._


	5. Unto the Unfathomable

Warning: Mild incest ahead.

(((((pb)))))

Chapter Five: UNTO THE UNFATHOMABLE

"Lucifer?" Ayeka asked.

Adremeleck had unmatched wickedness plastered to his face. "That is correct. I am no mortal, but a general of Damnation!"

Naota laughed at this development.

The Ninamori sisters were quizzical about this.

All the while, the archdemon glared at the young boy. "What is so amusing?"

Naota had a smug look on his face. "Your tricks won't work on me. I don't believe in Heaven, let alone Hell. There is no Yahwe, there is no Allah, there is no Jesus. Thus, there is no Satan."

"I will prove you wrong soon enough, Pagan." His skin started to crack, and blood oozed out.

Ew, Ninamori thought.

He exploded into a mass of blood and entrails, but something was left in his place: A red man with gigantic horns and black angel wings, dressed in black medieval armor with gold trimmings. "This is my true form."

Naota was in utter shock. Shit, shit, shit, shit... He thought.

"Are you so intent on Paganism now?" Adremeleck asked, his grin most vile, revealing his most monstrous of fangs. He pointed his palm at Naota. "I call upon thou, flames of torment. Punish thy enemy with bitter vehemence, Blaze of Ifrit!"

Naota was engulfed into the flames, just like the moths with candles. When the smoke cleared, the boy was no where to be found.

Eri was speechless. Why kami? Why did he have to die? She thought, THIS IS NOT FUCKING FAIR!!! Her entire being throbbed with agonizing pain.

"Damn it," The elder Ninamori sister muttered. "What is it that your master wants?"

"To kill those that would pose a threat to him, given they have attained their full power. That boy, in his current state, would be no match for Lucifer, though he did have potential. You on the other hand... You will make for fine entertainment, as you have a solid grasp of your powers."

Ayeka looked down. "But you're the one who taught me everything I know. I cannot compare to you, as you are the master and I am the apprentice."

"Perhaps in terms of skill, but you hold a slight edge in strength and speed."

"Naota, you killed Naota." Tears stremed down Eri's face. "You bastard, you killed my father, you killed the only man that I could possibly love!"

Miss Ayeka Kanako Ninamori could see her sister was in pain, though she knew the pain Eri felt was beyond her fathoming. Her eyes narrowed as her attention focused on Adremeleck once again. "I may lack the will to defeat you for myself, but I will triumph, for her sake!"

The archdemon of flame laughed. "Such foolishness. Your sentiments will be your undoing!" Firebrand in hand, he lunged the blade towards Ayeka's neck, though she managed to evade and counter with a round kick to his face.

Adremeleck reeled back about 9 or so feet. "Impressive."

Whilst jumping back, Ayeka drew her wakizashi, the Muramasa. "There is a legend about this sword. Whenever the blade is drenched with blood, it enhances the strength, spirit, speed, and sense of its wielder several fold."

"If you can cut me, that is..."

The gothic beauty chuckled. "I do not intend to draw your blood."

Adremeleck eyes widened with fear. "You would not dare!"

"I'm a masochist, of course I would!" She slit her wrist, allow the blood to soak the blade.

Sister, Eri thought, Why do you enjoy pain so much? Is your life really that meaningless to you?

The Muramasa glowed with an unholy red aura, as did Ayeka. "Any last words?" Her smile was demonic with a new found lust for blood.

"You bitch!" He brought his blade down on her full force, attempting to chop her in two symmetric halves. However, the blade shattered against her might.

The dark woman drover her wakizashi through the demon's neck, severing his wind pipe.

He attempted one final blow, a splits kick to her chin, hoping to behead her. A normal human would have no doubt lost her or his head, but Ayeka Kanako was no ordinary human. His death was virtually instantaneous as he choked on his own blood and vomit, which could be seen oozing from his mouth.

Once the archdemon fell to the ground with a thud, the woman breathed with a sigh of relief.

"Ayeka..."

"Yes?"

"Why do you like pain so much?"

"Because it's one of the few things that make me feel alive."

Eri was still pouring tears from Naota's demise, but her sister's pain only added to her sadness. "What else makes you feel alive?"

"Sex... It's the only other thing I long for..."

"I love you, Ayeka."

"Eri, I am not worthy. I have done many horrible things."

"I don't care. You've changed your ways, right?"

"Yes..."

"Right now, in this time of despair, we need to feel alive." Eri ran to Ayeka, taking her into a warm embrace. "My dearest sister, I'll do anything to make you feel alive."

The elder woman hugged back. "Anything?"

"Anything..."

Ayeka Kanako closed her eyes as she slowly pressed her lips against her sister's.

The old Eri Ninamori would never do something this sinful, but this Eri knows her life was one big fat lie. She moaned at the pleasure. Closing her eyes, she kissed back.

(((((sb)))))

Satan, who appeared as a normal man with black angel wings, sat atop a throne in a dark cavern in Hades. He had short black hair and lavender eyes. His fleshtone was a moderate tan and was clad in a gray trenchcoat, black combat boots, and camouflage pants.

His eyes bored into a black, obsidian ball where we witnessed Adremeleck's defeat. I am most disappointed by this, he thought, my best warrior is dead and I can sense the seed of Atomsk is still alive, yet I have no idea where he is.

"He is with me," said a telepathic voice.

Satan scowled. "It figures you would pull something like this, Odin."

"Lucifer, your time in this universe is coming to an end. Soon your soul will cease to be."

We will see, Satan, a. k. a. Lucifer, a. k. a. Beelzebub thought, his frustration apparent. Of course, his frown was turned upside down as he witnessed a certain couple of sisters doing something that would be considered appalling by many.

_End Chapter Five._

(((((pb)))))

Author's Notes: If you're interested, you can catch the hentai side story on my Geocities page.


	6. Seed of Atomsk

_Author's Notes: It's been nearly nine months since I've last updated this story, but alas, I have returned. If case you didn't know, a hentai side story (it contains incestuous sister on sister action) can be found on the fan fiction portion of my website. You can get to my website through my profile. If you're feeling kinky, perhaps you should check it out? Anyhow, let's cut the small talk and get on with the show:_

((((b))))

**Chapter Six: Seed of Atomsk  
**

The Ninamori sisters lay on a grassy field in their full naked glory. They enjoyed the warmth of each other's bodies as they did the traditional post sex cuddling.

"Arise, children," an unknown voice called out to them.

"Who's there?" Eri inquired.

A middle aged man, dressed in a Viking uniform with miniature angel wings on his helmet, appeared out of no where. "I am Odin, king of the Nords."

The women hastily covered themselves up.

"Get of of here, lecherous scum!" The elder sister scorned.

Odin laughed. "I'm not here to ogle or fondle, miss Aeka Kanako Ninamori. I'm just here to deliver a gift unto the both of you, a gift I'm sure you will welcome with open arms."

"We don't need anything from you!" Eri hissed.

"On the contrary. With this gift, the world just may have a change against the Demon King Satan."

"Satan? As in the biblical Satan?" The elder sister inquired.

"Indeed. He shall be here to destroy all mankind soon enough. However, you shall have a fighting chance. Atomsk, the only one who could defeat Satan, is no longer. However, passed his powers on to a boy before he died. A boy you should know well."

"NAOTA!" Eri desperately gasped.

"Precisely. Come, mister Nandaba."

The boy Eri missed so reappeared, but he was a bit different than before. His frame was now much more solid, totally ripped with muscles.

"Naota-kun!" Both girls closed in on him, uncovering themselves and embraced him.

"Hey," he greeted softly.

After they parted, Eri asked, "what happened to you?"

"Well, before Adremeleck's spell engulfed me, Odin teleported me to his realm, the realm of Valhalla. While only an hour has gone by here, it's been a month in Valhalla, in which during that time he taught me to use the power that I inherited from Atomsk."

"Mmm, you look good," Eri cooed.

Aeka Kanako giggled as she began rubbing the young man's crotch.

Naota blushed as he half laughed, "um, Odin, your highness, could I please spend some time alone with the girls?"

Odin sighed. 'Damn kids, is sex the only thing they can think about?' He decided to comply, "Very well, but be on your guard. Satan could be here at any moment."

"Very well," Naota cooperated.

After Odin vanished from their field of vision, Naota, Eri, and Aeka Kanako had a nice little three some in which they did activities that redefined the term kinky.

((((b))))

After all was said and done...

An explosion suddenly erupted not too far from where our heroes were all snuggly wuggly.

Naota and Aeka could sense a powerful in the center of the blast.

"It seems he is here," the Yakuza Queen stated.

Naota was in concurrence. "Yeah." He turned to the younger Ninamori sister and addressed her with concern, "run as far away as you possibly can."

"But!" Eri wanted to stay by their side.

"We'll be just fine, sis."

"Actually, you both should go."

Aeka scowled. "Come on, do you really think you can take him on by yourself? This is the fucking anti-Christ we're talking about here!"

"Heh, I bet Haruko was a lot tougher than he was, and I was able to match her blow for blow and then some when I first used Atomsk's power a couple years ago. Seriously, I'll waste this mother fucker like no one's business!"

"Okay," both sisters muttered.

With that said, they hastily got dressed, kissed their farewells, and went their separate ways.

((((b))))

"You're going to fight me all alone? I was hoping Odin would fight along side of you to make this battle somewhat interesting," Satan spoke smugly as the young man approached.

"You're a fucking douche." Naota's voice betrayed all emotion and fear.

Satan was angered by the boy's confidence. He lunged at him with his monstrous gold trident, initiating this apocalyptic battle.

**End Chapter Six.**

((((b))))

_Author's Notes: I'm thinking another hentai side story. What about you?_


End file.
